Unknown
by Lexiolt
Summary: this is my actual book, no fan fiction what so ever, i just sat down and started to write,   umm, so the protaginist, Miley Chaneska, is a 17, 18 year old girl, who is world famous for creating a machine that uses Infa-blue, she's at school and meets a gu


Unknown.

What is a lie? Is it something we tell to keep away from something that hurts? Is something to say when we don't really know? Or is something that hides the reality from us, to keep us in line, in order. Under control. Is a lie a gift, a way to keep those close to us safe? Or is it a curse? A curse that grows until the truth eventually ruptures. Until the truth is the only thing to say, because we know we have no more lies, no way to get out? But eventually the truth will be there, staring at us dead in the face, but only a wall of lies has been pulled over our eyes, making the world blind. And those who see the truth, are considered different, weird and out of control. And then, the lie takes those who see, either to break them, or permanently dispose of, we don't know. Maybe the world as we know it, and the world we find in books, are more linked in ways we never thought of, because we've been told not to. Perhaps the truth is there, hiding within our selves, but to us right now, the truth is… unknown.

1. Philosophy

I graoned. To be honest, I didn't feel much of a happy bunny today, I don't know why, normally I feel really happy most of the time, maybe I'm coming down with something. Hard to tell. But I'd better get on with my day, before the day consumes me.

Being the new student in a different country with different customs isn't the slightest bit easy when you're somewhat "famous". Everywhere I go, people are looking at me, like vultures upon I dieing calf, as if I where the worlds first alien encounter. But to them, I was an alien; I was different, from another world. And it sure felt that way.

But something caught my eye. Something that wouldn't be considered as jaw dropping as this. Well to me though.

It was the school newspaper. Thankfully being in an international school, there was an English side to it. I read the headline a few times, trying to understand the words. I was reading but not really, reading, just staring at these few little words. Eventually it made sense. "Miley Chanesca. World saviour goes to school". I didn't like the term "world saviour". It made me seem as If I were some sort of god. But I decided to read on. " Living in wet and cold Alaska, at the age of fifteen, this young and talented scientist cracked the worlds energy problem. Whilst studying normal 3eme physics. She discovered how much energy our planet emits itself. And not just the planet, but everything. The energy known as IB (infa-blue) that was generated from a simple tree could power the whole of Cannes, Antibes and Valbonne, during the Christmas season, for 2 months. So our Miley Chanesca decided to build something that would capture and enhance this energy. Using her mothers' DVD player, a microwave and an AA battery, she created the first ever IB enhancer. Ever since, all power plants have been turned into an IBE. And due to this, a smaller version was soon mounted to all electric cars giving them unlimited power.

So the worlds saviour's mother, Jane Cheneka" I noticed this small error and I pulled out a red permanent marker and encircled it. A small little habit of mine. I read on " soon decided to move to the warm sunny Mediterranean. Now living in a small village outside of Grasse, Miley decided to return to school. And now she studies here, in the Centre Internationale de Valbonne. Continued p2 "

I didn't continue. Because I physically couldn't. No wonder I was feeling alienated, because to them, I was. They'd probably still look at me the same if I wore the smallest miniskirt known to man kind and put a chiwawah on my head and sung "old camp town lady". Though I wouldn't do that. Unless they drove me to that point with their continuous harassement for autographs and pictures!

I hurried down to lunch. Which I asked a few people for directions, in return for a picture or two. I eventually could smell a familiar aroma. Fries, oh how I loathed for those fries. I carefully but swiftly made my way down the excessive amount of steps down to the big building known as the AGORA. And as usual some unknown but kind guy opened the door for me, I found this increasingly annoying as my days went on. But I smiled and thanked him and carried on.

That's when I saw the ever growing crowd of people of all kinds. Knowing I'd be hassled I forced my self to accept and attempt to blend in. eventually I made it to the back of the line but soon found my self surrounded by the eyes of many, some sure, some uncertain if it was me. Some even asked me various questions, asked me questions in a language I didn't understand then they attempted to ask in English but it was too difficult so I guessed the answer. But I just wanted food. Food felt good right now.

It seemed like three lifetimes until I got to the shiny red trays. Piled in giant stacks. And next was where the wide assortment of small saucers of salads or diced meat. I decided to take the prawn cocktail. Well it wasn't the best but it was something that seemed good to my stomach. Next there was a wide selection of cheeses. I didn't like cheese that much, except when it's melted on some bread, and next came deserts. This order seemed disorientating, logically it'd go: starter, main, cheese (optional) then desert. But I'm not one to judge, I came across a black forest gateau with a candy cherry on top. I could envision my self drooling my self dry right now. But I didn't, I think. Next was the main course. And as I thought, fries, with the odd cheeseburger, so I gratefully took the plate from the lunch lady behind the counter who had a wide smile on her face.i then came across a large bucket of sesame seeded bread, I took a handful and carried on my slow way to the cutlery station. A bald headed man wearing a white shirt and basic grey pants, was seated behind a large counter with a small card swiper in front of him. At first I had to think for what it was for. I had to use a sort of credit card here, that was used to count how many lunches I've eaten here.

Though this whole process sounds forever gong with no end to it, it roughly took five minuets .

I searched around for a small, and empty table. Thankfully I saw one by the window. A round, turquoise table surrounded by four wooden chairs. I sat closest to the window with the sun beaming through , it was nice to have the suns warmth on my back. I ate mindlessly through my lunch, having a philosophical moment. As people watched me, I didn't notice as I normally would.

As I would, my mind drifted to some faraway place into the warm summer sun, gleaming with life. I found myself pondering the idea of what we're told and what's true about it. I tried it logically but my imagination invaded giving me thoughts of magic and demons. I chuckled my self awake, to see a boy in front of me. Well not really a boy, but not a man. Maybe same age as me maybe. His, brown, blond hair long and styled, swivelled side ways. His liquid cool green eyes swirled deeply with a hint of mint and hazelnut around the dark pupil.

"you new here".

His voice was husky; it gave me the sense of mahogany for some reason. But at the same time it was, soothing and reassuring

His smile curled in the corner. It was kind of humorous how he knew I was new but at the same time, he knew more about me than I did of him. Come to think of it, it almost feels as if I've been violated.  
"Um… yeah I am, you can say." I found his eyes combing every corner of my face, but he always found his way back to my eyes. I felt my self-blushing. But why?  
"By the way your eyes move and how your hands fidget, I'm guessin you're an artist, am I right?"

That was a little creepy, no one in this whole world could've known that unless they have secret cameras somewhere.

"if I were one, hypothetically, how else would you know?"

He chuckled in a quiet, melodious way even. He pulled from inside his satchel a small stack of ruffled papers

-" I just spent ten minutes picking up a load of your work off the floor in the main hallway, you didn't seem to notice it fall out. You seemed to preoccupied"

Okay, I could definitely feel my self blushing right now. I felt like I'd bust a vein in my fore head if I didn't clam down. "You really are talented, I liked this one though." He showed me the drawing I did of a fairy, or water nymph, either two.

I felt like I was about to spontaneously combust. Why does he make me feel this way?

"Oh thanks, um…it was just a doodle really. Um some really random question but do I know you?"

-"no, but I know you, your that Miley Chanesca, A.K.A world saviour according to the school newspaper."

He smiled a nice, but devilish grin. He slowly pulled a chair to an calmly sat down.

"yep, that's me, you just seemed so… oblivious to who I was at first, like I was a normal person. But then your smile gave that away.

- yeah, that kinda did." his eyes drifted past me. and it seemed now he's the one that's under slight pressure. " But, well you are normal. But then define normal. It's either that or we're the weird ones and you're normal

"true; I just wish that everyone else should think like that. Well that they're weird and I'm normal."

There was a prolonged silence; I was thinking something to say, until he startled me with an inquisitive tone.

"you know, on the subject of your artwork, maybe these things do exist." He held up one of my fantasy drawings. The one that I was recently working on: a witch in strange and abnormal clothing on a broom stick.

Anyway, where did this come from? We had only just met, yet, this felt familiar. I replied anyway.

-What fairies and wizards and stuff?

-Yeah maybe they exist already, but the government is saying otherwise."

Where was this coming from, it was a strange way to suddenly turn on this subject. As if he had already thought about saying this. His facial expression burdened me. searching for something.

"what are you getting at?  
-well what if fantasy creatures and magic really existed. And that a long time ago, there was a war between man and creature, and man won, and now the government is hiding them for our 'protection'"  
although this almost sounded to make no sense, I knew what he was talking about, it wasn't something I'd think about.

My eyebrows imploded toward the center. "but wouldn't we notice?"

" ah but that's where everyday life comes in. see all the books, stories, movies and all this, maybe it's all to douse the suspiscions, keep it in our imaginations instead of infront of us.

Well that kind of put me on the spot there, I mean yeah it's a possibility. "hmm but then wouldn't we eventually stumble across a nimph or a massive giant?"

Well I can't be sure, anyway, it's all just our imaginations anyway."

We generally talked for what seemed barely five muinits until I looked down at my watch.  
oh well, it's that time. You'd better be off to class now, where do you have class? Like what room?"  
I dived into my bag; searching for my "carnet de correspondence", a sort of small booklet that held information and little notes to and from parents. I looked on the back where I doodled my timetable onto it.

- 805, Russian. Was my next class

- Reaheheely? Well so do I, what general class are you in?

"Umm I'm not really sure, this is kinda my first day so…"

he came around and looked at the back of my booklet.

"well apparently, you and I are in the same class all the way, except for the extra art, I'm not that good at it to be honest"

And so we spent an hour's class together, he helped me with a few exercises, I'd learnt a bit of Russian when I was fourteen but I never caught up. So I daydreamed through that hour, more or less, admiring the permanent messages written on the tables by former students.

When the bell went, I felt almost upset, I didn't want to leave… damn I didn't know his name, what was it? Did he even tell me, he knows me but I don't know him, typical me.

"Chris."

-Sorry?

-Chris, my name, I forgot to tell you.

Okay I now knew his name, Chris. I like Chris, it's a nice name, it suits him as well. Chris.

The road was quiet. The autumn sun burning a warm red and orange. The shadows of the trees brushing the floor in the evening breeze. My own shadow glued to every step I make.

The day went by so fast I couldn't remember what happened, but I was almost home when I caught a glimpse of our neighbour. He looked familiar.

"Mile's?" mile's, I got a nickname? That's one strange guy.

- Chris? What are you doing here?

- I live here. What are you doing here?

- I live there," I pointed to the white luxurious, expensive house next to his, expensive house, but a bit smaller.

"Wait, you live there? So you're the newbies, wow, small world, hey if you want you can come over for dinner, or some other time maybe?  
- Maybe some other time, it's a bit busy around mine so I'm going to help out a bit, but thanks,"

My new home was quite large infact, it had big black, gates, aligned with beautiful swirling spears in a nice arc attached to two white pillars. In both, was placed two large marble lions with incredible detail.

I walked up to the gates and rung the buzzer. The intercom cracked and my moms voice blurted out "entray!" with a slight girly giggle at the end. She was learning French quicker than I was. I trudged down the white gravel drive with a newly cut lawn on either side, and twenty meter's or so there was a statue of a lion, and at the end of the drive was the six bedroom house, with four stories three bathrooms two lounges –and a partridge in a pear tree-. The sun glimmered and shone through the cherry trees. As the leaves slowly and calmly drifted off, one by one.

I stood there, watching the sun go down, it wasn't too bright, it was a nice warm feeling on my figure. I closed my eyes and let the day pass threw my head. I faced the ember sky and eased my worries. I tilted my head back and let myself fall onto the soft grass, my bag lay beside me, the leaves tickled past me.

. I'll just let my self fall into the unknown days to come.

2. Another day.

I did not enjoy mornings well. If I ruled the world, I'd say mornings should be banished for all eternity. But, I'm not in that kind of position to do so –yet-. I always tend to dose off again after my alarm finished it's infernal beeping. It left me time to wake up before the high-pitched tone began to loop again.

My room wasn't anything special. Just plain white walls, a giant wardrobe, a large black desk and a corner covered in sheets and paint, with a woodedn stand and canvas, and a drawer cabinet on the bedside. Then there's my bed it-self, it wasn't exactly a king size, no it was much bigger, and soft too, as if the mattress were made out of cloud. And the feather filled duvet was a very white pink, which over stretched the edges of the bed.

My bedroom door swung open and there stood a drowsy thirty-five year old woman in a pink bathrobe and yellow bunny slippers. Typical mom.

Behind her bed-woven hair, she gave me the look. Any human would respond the same way as I did. So I hopped out of my squishy heaven and immediately felt my hair was in all places.

Disorientated, I swayed towards my wardrobe slowly, creaked open the door, to find my self in a room just shy of the same sizeas the room I had just left. And it was filled with cloths or boxes of cloths. I didn't search for anything flashy, only a pair of whitedenimn mini shorts and billabong white T-shirt, I slung them over my arm and went into the shower room attached to the wardrobes left side.

I liked the shower room, it was small, and, well, peaceful. if I could, I'd live in there.

After my episode of hair untangling, gotten dressed and packed my bag for the day, I decided to look in the mirror for final checks. Sometimes I wondered why I bothered to look good, I wasn't as pretty as most people would say I did. Well I thought that. My hair was lower shoulder blade long, wavy and professionally styled. And it was a black red, black and red highlights. I had a very unique and extremely rare eye colour for some odd reason. It was a cool shade of deep purple. No scientist has found out the reason why. Yet I liked its colour. But I was picked on a lot when I was younger.

My figure was a healthy slim. Not a single kilo of fat on it and perfectly fine. It neither bleak nor extreme, it was me.

I never liked stairs for some reason. So I always slid down the banister if I could, so I took a quick ride on the spiral banister to meet my mother, wide awake and organised. My mom is a very spectacular person. She had short, red spiky hair with a dark to black tints at the tips. And she was a regular five-foot nine.

She slid me across the white marble centre unit a bowl of muesli and a glass of orange juice along with my strange pills that I've been taking since I was little. They're for my rare condition that controls my adrenaline levels. When I was small, my mom told me it was to stop my head from exploding.

After I was done, I grabbed my bag and ran to the bus stop. Well ran wasn't the word, I preferred free-running. When my invention became a world phenomenon. The crowd became unbearable so I taught my self to free-run, I enjoyed it too, and I met a few people that taught me a few tips and techniques.

I knew that by ground, it was a three mile walk, but by rooftop it was a kilometer run, I hadn't done this yet on the new terrain so this'll be fun.

When I run, it's a feeling like no other. It's as if I'm soaring, with the adrenaline pulsing through my body with every bound. And I really have progressed since back then. But my favourite part is what some runners call "the leap of faith". When a runner will leap over the edge of a building and swan dive and then tuck and roll into a soft landing. I stumbled across a safe ledge for me to execute such a thing, I let my bag drop to alleyway underneath. I took a long breath, a few steps back and I leaped, head first into the air. My mind and everything around me whent quiet, even time itself. I shifted my body weight forward, and allowed my self to flip over and land feet first. I grabbed my bag and carried on. And by all the odds my bus was right at the end of the alleyway.

By the time the bus had arrived at school my breathing had just about calmed down and my hair re-brushed. When I got off, there he was, Chris. Wearing nothing special. Just ripped jeans and a plain sleeveless T-shirt. His hair today, it seemed more shimmering and, well better today. It was more golden than yesterday and more Baywatch like for some reason.

He greeted me with the most dazzling and purest smile I've ever known. It's the only smile that's made me feel as if, I were a normal teenager and I didn't stick out in this world. This smile was so unique it was designed specifically for me I knew this for a fact almost. This was a smile for me.

"So did you get everything packed away?" I was surprised he actually remembered from the last time we spoke." Um… yeah almost. There's still a few boxes left in my wardrobe to finish but that's all really

- Ok" there was an obnoxious silence that seemed to go on for eons.

" So. You ready for another day?"

- As always"

it was strange, although we had only met yesterday, it seemed as if we'd known eachother for months. Heck if I'm not careful, the paparazzi might twist this into something that never actually is, as they always tend to do. Speaking of wich, I haven't seen any paparazzi at all since I've arrived in this school; it never occurred to me, in some way, I knd of miss them. But fame will come with a hefty price.

Chris asked me how I came to create the IBE, and that's when I really noticed that, he wasn't some poser pretending to be my friend in order to get glory and fame. He managed to see who I was, to him, I was human through his eyes.

The duration of the thirty minut wait for school to start was an entire in-depth lecture of how our entire planet, is one giant organism, emitting a sub molecular energy, with various similarities with infa red, yet it was so well hidden, scientists were not able to detect, let alone enhance this. And how only our planet in the known solar system emits this, a few moons orbiting Jupiter have some traces, and on the massive scar on mars has strong traces of infa blue. Yet both the moon and sun change the way infa blue works, the sun seems to give it a strong and energetic flow, yet it's rigid and wild, whereas with the moon, it flows more orderly and swiftly, as if the flow of water through a steady stream.

Lost in my own lecture, the bell startled me when it whent off, I even jumpede a little. he didn't speak once; it was only I speaking, like the little nerd I am. My eyes drifted down and my cheeks burned

"So, how come you discovered infa blue but no one else? How does a young girl, discover the most powerful unlimited source of power, using a microwave?"

This statement gave me some sort of mental whiplash. I thought he had no interest in what I was talking about, and yet, he listened to what I said. This was, to me, unreal.

I explained how the wave particles agitated infa blue and made more perceptible through an infa red microscope that had been altered a bit and attached to three lithium car batteries. The reason is because infa blue particles are enhanced by lithium radiation. But also my eyes, being a very odd colour and cellular construction is a little different from the normal human eye, and scientists were able to copy the way I see into a special electro microscope that was able to alter the lense and radiate enough lithium in order to make the particles visible. It wasn't too complicated, but then again I was a super scientist.

Chris seemed to be in deep thought, not a puzzled thought, but a wandering thought, as if he were choosing his next set of words carefully.

Eventually neither one of us said anything. And an eerie silence stood thick between us. But he still had the same facial expression of thought fixed on him, through out the whole day. He said nothing at lunch, only one-word sentences or simple hums of acknowledgment. But I wondered if it had something to do with me. He just sat there, barely touching his food, only flipping the ravioli, over and over again.

"Hey Chris!"

This was an unfamiliar voice, female, British and cheerful.

"Oh hey Nadia, sorry, didn't notice you were there. Hey, take a seat"

As she was sitting, Chris introduced us. Her name was Nadia Bertaud. Same age as Chris and I. She had dark red hair, with black roots that blended nicely into the blaze of hair. Her eyes were dark too, and her mascara emphasized this very well, almost making her eyes entirely black, if it weren't for the unusual, bright green, almost florescent. She dressed very well too. It was both gothic and childish as well. I think it's called Lolita. But I never was into fashion much.

As she sat, she kept her eyes locked with Chris's gaze. Maybe she'd notices the facial expression as well as I did, maybe she knew why. I couldn't tell.

They both started a new conversation, about some lesson in geography I think. I wasn't interested much.

Then, Nadia flicked her hair, her head swivelling wide, and her dark hair, flitted in one brush stroke against the air. Her eyes closed in on me, but whilst her head faced towards me, her eyes slowly aloud a gaze towards me, her eyes, fixed on mine, her face, shifted slowly but noticeably from happiness, joy, to an awestruck, with some form of puzzlement as well as if she realised something, and this soon replaced her smile, which by now, had smoothed out into a hard line.

She span her line of sight towards Chris again, his head cocked ever so slightly away from her, his eyes still fixed on her gaze, his eyebrow tlted upwards as if to say ' What?'. and they said nothing for a short yet long time, the silence was unbearable to endure.

Nadia got up very quick and swift, yet so quite as well. She forced a smile not just on her mouth but her eyes as well, maybe to emphasize she intended on smiling

"Um yeah, I'll see you guys later then. I got to go somewhere. Um. Yeah"

She almost ran away then, it wasn't a walk but neither was it running. As if she had seen a murder or something very, disturbing.

"She seems nice." I had to break the silence that seemed to never end.

"Yeah, she can be weird and hyper sometimes, but she's good at heart". Chris still staring at his plate, almost as if I weren't there.

"So, why did she leave so suddenly? She seemed, weirded out or something… was it to do with me?"

-No no, it's just" his head flipped up and his expression told me he was hiding something

"It's just, you being a major celebrity, she thought that you might want some space that's all" now Chris forced a smile, but as if to reassure me, to convince me this was the truth. Yet both of us knew I was smarter than that, but neither one of us wanted to admit it.

I wondered what time it was, it had been so long yet it was so short, and I hadn't looked at my watch for a long time to be honest. It was a very expensive watch. It was white hearts that made up the band around my smallr wrists, and the small dial it's elf, small, oval but beautiful as well, the hands had a small blue gem at the tips, and the number twelve had a small diamond embroiled into it, it wasn't flashy, but it was very, well, me. expensive but not too flashy

The two sapphires almost touched, signifying that lunch was almost over.

Throughout the entire day, Chris was exceptionally nice, even though I'd known him for a short while; his attitude had changed towards me in particular. In the hallways, especially around four o'clock, they were a little busy yet, no one was able to touch me at all. Even when I thought I'd be shoved around, my route was fairly bump free. And each time someone came to close, Chris was right behind me, and shielded me from the continuous bombardment of people, having a human shield again felt, normal to me yet, at the same time, foreign.

By the time the five o'clock bell rang through out the strenuous amount of hallways here, I was so relieved that school had finished, it wasn't challenging enough for me, I had acquired already a few good grades. Well to be exact, flawless test results.

It was annoying how boring and quite my life suddenly became again.

But maybe I spoke too soon.

When I stepped through the door going outside of the eight hundreds hallway, there was a wall of cameras and people hiding behind the corner. Who called them? Who told them I was here? Why?

Instinctively, I bolted back for the door behind us. But it slammed shut locking us out. I shook it frantically, it stayed shut; no way I could go back in.

I sought a way out but if I climbed over the fence, there'd be another wall waiting.

"Quick! Give me a boost! I'll pull you up!"

Chris did this exactly and with so much ease, I didn't even need to pull him up.

He gave me my backpack and slung it over, making sure it wasn't going to slip. The only way out of this mess was to run over the rooftops of this building till we found a safe place to get down and run.

"Can you keep up?" hoping Chris could think quickly on his feet.

"The question is, can you though?"

I immediately thought amateur, but before I could start running, he was already across on the next building.

Ok maybe I jumped to conclusions too soon. I followed, with a little extra style. "Remember, running, paparazzi, now?"

Ok so maybe I was showing off a little. "Right. Follow me."

And he did so very well.

He followed my every move with as much grace as I had done. As we tore across the rooftops of my school, flying with the wind, spilling from rooftops to roof tops, bar to bar, gap from gap. Both of us, together. Almost as if we had rehearsed every move. But every time we thought we had found an escape route, again, more cameras.

Everywhere, it almost seemed as if we were going to have to wait it out. Well until the slight little beats of air thumping, with a strong woof. The noise thumps grew louder and louder. A celebrity's worst nightmare; a helicopter.

I can't remember wanting to run, I can't remember ordering my body to move. I was so, infuriated about the helicopter, hovering above us, with a team of cameras.

But the feeling of movement slowly filled me. The amazing sensation of running. The sensation of muscle sinew over bone. In perfect harmony, my whole being in golden symphony.

But something wasn't right. Something didn't feel normal. It felt, too fast, too quick than normal, but I had no control, I felt as if this weren't my body. I was just a third party, watching and feeling, but no control. My speed, beyond anything I could have ever achieved. The distance of my leaps, farther than anything I've ever leapt, but not even any shock on "my" landings, not even any force, it felt so easy and soft as though I were on water. No, water wasn't this soft a landing. It was something I'd never felt before. Eventually I felt a little control, regain myself again.

I leapt.

Before I could regain total control of my body again, I leapt from the highest building on campus. I leapt from eighteen stories. There was no way any human could survive this fall. But I was already in mid air, nothing anybody could do. I knew that was it. If I were extremely lucky, if I got that chance to live I would take it. Or maybe this would be my last memory. Either coma, or worse.

And Chris, what would happen to Chris. How will he handle this? Maybe I he already found a way out. Maybe he won't be here.

I fell, gliding swiftly through the air, letting gravity take entire hold of me. The next thing to hit me would be the hard, welcoming ground. How long was long was this fall? No more than a few seconds? It didn't feel that way; it felt as though it had taken a lifetime. Maybe it already has taken a lifetime.

My lifetime.

Why couldn't this be quicker? How far was this fall, how much longer. How much farther do I need to go until my world turns black?

Eventually something smacked me hard. Or more or less I smacked IT.

That was it. I was no longer. No way I could have survived.

The concrete under me broke and shattered into pieces. The last sound I would hear. I must have died. I felt no pain. Just heard.

Slowly, I felt as if I were rising. I never even got to say good-bye. Not to any one.

I felt wind brush past me. Fast and cool.

Slowly, the wind grew less and less hard, eventually coming to a stand still.

Had I arrived already? Not even a fight? My vision was dusty and dark, slowly it became clearer.

I felt soft, fuzzy spikes under my feet. Had I lost my shoes somewhere? Maybe I never needed them up here.

The spikes gave off a sweet aroma.

Grass.

That was the spike, soft and kind.

It was nice.

It was dark. The air was so cool. Was it nighttime? Had my mom been told yet? Was it all over the media yet? And Chris… how had he taken it? It was too hard to think about.

The moon was so bright tonight. It shimmered behind the pine branch's over head. It felt so nice to be here. So peaceful.

How long had it been since I had been here. Maybe minutes, maybe hours? I had no idea. It didn't matter now. It was over and done with.

Something trickled down my cheeks, a lump formed in my throat. An aching in my heart throbbed.

The emotions were to mixed and confused. I was so happy to be here, but at the same time, so distraught.

The tears trickled down my face. They were so kind, so gentle.

My ears pricked to a ruffle of leaves behind me. I turned to see nothing but bush and tree.

The silent steps on grass shifted around me very quickly, almost as if the entity was hiding. Or looking for a way to attack.

Instinctively I took a defensive pose. Shoving my right hand into my pocket. I didn't understand much why I had done so, but I did so anyway.

Again, the soundless step moving the grass beneath it gave away it swivelled pass me again. This, thing, was fast, very fast, and quiet.

Where was it?

Where did it go?

Is it behind me?

Is it in front?

Was I really dead?

Or had I fallen into hell?

Perhaps I had only…

Dream? Or memory?

I really hated alarms, they always repeat the same annoying beeping over and over again, until you eventually get so frustrated that you are forced to wake up and turn the god damn thing off. And the most annoying thing about alarm clocks is that they ruin a perfectly good dream every morning.

Dream.

That word hit a bell in side my head. It was a very clear memory that wanted to be remembered.

What was it?

I can't remember.

Strange.

When I tore the covers off me, I couldn't summon the will or strength to even get up. It was as if I had run twenty miles flat out.

Again, the word "ran" hit another bell. I faintly remember running. But was it a dream? Or had I forgotten?

When I eventually lifted my drowsy body from my nice, warm and silky bed, my legs screamed in protest to move.

I looked at them. There were faint bruises all over my calves and thighs. The tendons locked into steel like hold. But then I could see them; I wasn't even in my pyjamas. I was still in the same jean mini-shorts and tank top as yesterday; I had only taken off only one shoe. What happened yesterday? How did I even end up back home?

I shuffled my right leg as it tore a wave of agony through my thighs. But when I moved my left leg. It was a different agony. An excruciating, unbearable agony. Had I broken something?

I shrieked, a little too loud, and I knew my mother would come rushing through my door.

But she didn't. I stared at the door, waiting.

But then it hit me, that wasn't my door. My door was a nice white, this door was oak. A bright, varnished oak.

And this wasn't my bed; it wasn't the silky fluffy and warm bed I thought I was in.

This bed was single sized, rough, used sheet over a stiff spring mattress. The quilt wasn't thick but not too thin either. It had been roughly thrown over me to keep me warm.

Where was I? Whose room is this?

The door swung wide open, and something came barging in.

"I heard you scream! Are you okay?"

Was it possible that this was still a dream? My legs told me another story though.

It was Chris.

Why the hell was he here in this room with me?

The only words I could summon to my lips were his name.

According to Chris, we were being chased along the rooftops by the paparazzi and a helicopter popped out of nowhere. Next thing he knows, I go into a massive panic boost and start running like hell was on my heel. And because I was in panic mode, I didn't give a damn about pain or anything else except getting away from them. I had apparently jumped from a too tall a drop and injured my leg. But I still ran.

When Chris caught up with me, I was hiding in an ally way unconscious. So he carried me all the way to my house. But the paparazzi were waiting by my gate, so he hid me in his house.

Now, we were in his living room eating, well not really breakfast for it was two in the afternoon. But it was my first meal since yesterday.

The room was a nice wood, giving a sort of Canadian feeling to it. That cabin like feeling. A warm and strong feeling.

The floor was tiled with beautiful patterns, and a zebra like skin rug under the chocolate brown, soft, fabric sofa. Their TV was enormous, and so clear, must be high-def.

The sofa was placed in the centre of the room and every thing else – shelves, cabinets, TV, consoles- revolved around this one. Big, thick and wide sofa.

But, it fit so well with the room, as if, the room itself was built around this sofa.

Am I lounged in agony on the sofa, with the windows closed and covered with bamboo blinds? Still with people trying to get a glimpse, or a shot of me.

Damn I hate being a celebrity.

Chris came back in from the kitchen with a full fry-up breakfast – baked bean, fried eggs, bacon, and the lot.

We ate whilst watching the news.

But something strange was up

I wasn't on it.

After that whole paparazzi episode, I was not on it at all. Not on either channel.

Nothing.

Frantically I scanned through all the news channels. Even the really annoying celebrity shows.

And still nothing, not one picture, not one clip.

Nothing.

How could that be?

That wall of cameras and not one picture.

Impossible. Just physically impossible.

"Do you have a laptop?"

Chris already knew what wanted and brought a MAC in.

It was fast. Fast enough for me to search all over the Internet –goggle, yahoo, all search engines- and yet, not one piece of evidence that I was even there.

"Impossible" maybe I didn't exactly whisper this but I was too preoccupied to bother.

" Apparently there was a shortage in the building causing a small EMP blast, but small enough to short circuit all cameras and memory chips, but not the helicopter. Fortunately"

Whilst he said this, he had a smug little grin on his face.

He edged his way smoothly into the single chair next to the sofa.

"So. How we going to do this"

I looked at him with an extremely confused expression

"Do what exactly?"

Well we can either try the back or the front. What do you think"?

"What!"

"To get out of this place, back door or front door. Or we wait until they leave. Obviously"

Oh, maybe I got it wrong. I was kind of messed up in my head. Getting very obvious things confused sometimes.

"Um well I'd want to wait it out"

"Ok then. I'll call up some company then"

Company, how on earth did he think he could get anybody in or around this house surrounded by cameras and media?

The news then came on and there was the house I was in.

They were talking about me being held inside by some friend from school. Making the whole situation completely wrong. Making it sound as if we were… well… together – not that I would mind that but now it's sort of difficult.

Chris came in again, silent as ever on the wooden floor.

"They'll be here soon. They are actually kind of really excited to meet you really."

" Wait wait wait! How on earth are you going to get anyone past those cameras?"

"Well, like us, they free run. So they'll get through the roof"

More free runners. That's a nice change.

"Oh yeah your mother called. She just wanted to make sure you were fine. Which you are, all most."

There was a thumping near the staircase and six people came stumbling through. The first guy was wearing a white vest, and tracksuit trousers. He fell on the floor in an uncontrollable roll and smacked his head into the table leg.

I rose quickly thinking he'd hurt him self. But then he got up quickly. Also, every one else was laughing as if it were a joke.

"Hey Jake, try not to get blood stains, again, on my floor"

"Jesus Chris, it was Karen who pushed me."

Karen came down the banister sliding so elegantly and then with a perfect, Ballet like landing.

"Well if you weren't so cocky, maybe you wouldn't slip up all the time"

That last sentence had a hint of acid so strong, even I felt it.

Jake – the one that fell down the stairs- was originally from Ohio, but he had a strong Californian accent. I think the term is "surfer" kind of guy. His mom found a job in Europe and now he lives in Valbonne.

He bright blond hair that spiked up on top. His broad, muscular torso and fully built arms meant that he was the handy man out of this group.

Karen. A chocolate brunette with beautiful highlights was dainty, supple and very beautiful. She was from Switzerland. She moved to England for a few years and then came to live with her aunt in Sophia.

They both sat at other ends of the room. Was there a fight going on between them?

Jazzmin was a little younger than most of us. Maybe fifteen pushing on sixteen. Her hair was so red that it was almost black. She had pale skin and dark, thick eyelashes that fluttered over her bright, silver eyes. She was so beautiful but there was so much, mystery around her. She smiled a lot but she was so, cautious.

Then there was Nadia too; she sat next to Jazmin, near me.

But then there were the two twins. Julia and Antoine. They were both identical yet completely different as well. Their eyes were very weird, one eye green, the other, a bright Caribbean blue, but on one twin, it was mirrored on the other.

Antoine had long hair that was chin length with a fringe that was flicked sideways to his right.

Julia had long hair that stretched along her back, which curled lightly around shoulder height. And two wavy strips that dangled so gingerly beside her perfect face.

Two twins, both different, yet, very much identical.

They were both the same age as me. But they looked sixteen.

"How's your leg?" Nadia asked, she more, somewhat more bouncy and cheerful today.

"Oh it's just a little muscle bruising, nothing a days rest can't fix."

"To be honest, that last jump was stellar!" Jake seemed very excited by yesterdays episode.

"Oh, thanks. I don't remember most of it to be honest"

"Still. It was pretty damn cool to watch on the news though. I mean, you were like. Whoa!" he tried to demonstrate by re-enacting the moment. His facial expression was really funny though.

"But Jake. She still got hurt, no matter how awesome it was." Nadia came out.

"But it was…"Antoine said

"Amusing to watch" then Julia.

I looked at them with a confused kind of look.

"Do they…"

"Yeah they always do that. It's kind of creepy sometimes but you get used to it" Jazzmin said smiling a cheerful smile.

So were Antoine, Julia, and Jake. Everyone was smiling and looking at me.

Now I noticed this, I felt like a little lamb in the middle of a mountain lion pride. All glaring their teeth at me, ready to pounce.

"Um why are you all smiling at me?"

Chris was behind me with his hands either side of me. It felt nice and warm…

"Well maybe it's because you're a celebrity and they being, well, not a celebrity. It's no surprise." He got down close to my ear and whispered, "and Jakes kind of got a crush on you."

"Do not!"

"We've all seen the posters and news articles in your room Jake."

Karen said with a sarcastic yet sympathetic touch

"I do not!"

We all laughed with Jake floundering in the middle. He started going red, his ears turning scarlet. I was almost afraid his ears would burst.

We all calmed down after, some of us still sniggering every now and then.

"So what was it like, going through that panic spur?" Karen asked.

"Well, I can't remember anything to be honest. So yeah, I think you just go on auto freak out pilot mode and forget everything except to run."

"I know every one's…"

"Thinking it but what's up…"

"With the whole Eye thing?"

Julia and Antoine sounded as if they had already rehearsed it.

"I could ask you the same question"

They both said instantaneously "Touché"

"But seriously" Nadia responded.

"I was just born with it, as well as my hair colour, all you see is all natural, nothing added."

"Well aren't we an odd bunch then. We got the idiot surfer, mysterious girl. A cheery-O, psychic twins with odd eye thing, a celebrity scientist with a weird eye and hair disorder and crafty little princess."

"What, princess?" I asked

"Well my family WAS entitled to the throne but then came the Russian revolution and we had to run away." Karen said

"Wait your family used to be Russian?"

"Yeah, my great grandmother was the Tsars daughter. But then they had to run in order to survive."

" Well your great, great grandfather was kind of a prick."

Antoine said with out the help of his sister this time.

Jakes stomach then growled at the short interval.

"I hear that" said Julia.

"What do you guys want?" Chris asked

"Well I personally wouldn't mind pizza but then we got the um. Y'know. Them" I pointed out the window, still crowded with people and cameras.

"Well the pizza place is just up the road, I'll go and bring 'em back" volunteered Jazzmin.

"order up then, here's the menu" Chris chucked me the pizza menu. 'mister Pizza', interesting.

The names of pizza were foreign to me. luckily they had the toppings written in both French and English.

I was looking for a Pepperoni pizza, here they call it an 'Espagnole'.

Karen and Jake ordered a large cheese, the twins ordered a 'Calzone', nadia ordered a plain, and Chris and I Shared.

Jazzmin went upstairs –probably using the same way to get in- and then there was a quiet interval.

I looked at Jake, looked at Karen. They were both looking at each other, as if they were about to draw pistols out of their holsters and fire. Jakes eyes flickered to my lap. Karen did the same.

"now guys, we can deal this like civilised…"

Chris was cut off when Jake and Karen leaped toward me.

I flung my arms infront of me and held my breath.

Chris chuckled whilst he rolled pass me and jumped back up.

"HA! Nice try suck…" he pulled up an empty hand, whilst Karen pulled up her hand with the remote in it. Held gingerly between her slender fingers.

She came to the back of the sofa and swung her legs over and sat next to me.

She kept changing channels. As if she was scanning, waisting time or just liked to push the button.

She eventually gave up and left it on the news.

The news reporter was English, blond, short haired woman.

She babbled on about a suspicious attacks on citizens. It started to bore me.

Wait, the news. It was live yet, throughout the whole showing, I wasn't on it. And earlier on, Jake said he saw me on the news.

"jake. When you said something about me on the news. What channel was it on?"

there was an eerie silence that rolled over the thresh hold.

Jake hesitated. His eyes switching from me to other people.

"um did I say that? I don't think I did. Did I? I'm pretty sure I didn't see you on the news. Not that I havn't seen you on the news it's just, not about that. Um" I could see he was stuck.

Then came jazzmin who dropped down from the banister of the stair case with six pizza boxes. Some smaller than the others.

She dished them out. She got herself a 'Neptune' – anchovies-

And we all tucked into our pizzas, with chris next to me.

Me and my new friends. All together.

4. what?

It was almost a full moon. It's bright light glimmering through the branches in the trees. It flickered in the wind. It's Gyre motions as it stroked my face.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear and sharp.

I was surrounded by giant tablets, with some strange engraving carved on each one of them. Where was I?

Something flickered at the corner of my eye.

I turned on my heels and crouched low as a great orange and red circle ran around me.

I quickly glanced in all directions. There were black figures behind the raging flames as it continued to roar.

Some figures were wearing black cloaks with hoods over, and some with none. Like dark shadows through the flames.

But one particular figure caught my eye.

Chris's face flickered with the flames. His stare so sinister. Straight and sharp. Right at me.

He stepped forward, right into the flames, then stepped out. With a thick old, leather bound book with a lock and chains hanging from it.

the flicked without any help from the person infront off me, neither wind nor hand moved those pages.

He stopped the pages fluttering and raised his hand towards me. his index and pinky pointing straight up, his thumb out and his middle and ring finger curled up.

His eyes were bright and glimmering with the blaze surrounding us.

He chanted something I had never heard of. His voice gaining more and more furious as he went on.

I stood there. Glaring at him.

What was this? Why was chris here?

His lips moved, but bothe the movement and sound were never one.

"per manus manus of deus , quod typicus of abyssus , in nomen of dea , redimio is animus exaro res exsisto laxo!"

The flames disappeared and the light imploded. Thejn a loud earth splitting explosion erupted and light was every where. As if the starrs were snow, floating aimlessly around in a bright, glowing cloud.

I remained weightless, but neither rising, nor falling. Just neutral.

Two coils of stars rose from the earth beneath me.

Like water, they were so fluent, peaceful and calm.

The grew around me like a bush around the trunk of the oak, always close, but never touching.

The coils gained more, and wrapped ever so gingerly around me, never touching.

My eyes shut.

With one last breath. This would be it.

My heart bet faster, harder, as if something terrible were going to happen. I was so afraid.

The coils snatched tightly, constricted ferociously on me, binding me.

they were so tight, that it almost felt as if I were being cut.

They sunk, deeper into myflesh, crushing my limbs.

The light grew once more. As if it were taking one last breath.

And then…

Nothing. Black.

Gone.

Just emptiness.

Only me. I could neither see, hear, touch nor smell

Just me.

Or was it.

It was faint, but there. A definite movement.

A rocking movement. But it felt echoed. Not so forceful. Smooth and soft like wind, but flowing like waves on the sea

But still. Nothing.

I could see only nothing.

I could only feel myself, and the waves that carried me. but nothing more.

Blank

Well not entirely. Just a slight shadow beyond me.

It wasn't even a shadow. But a swirlling black on black. But something was definetily there now.

It grew, more and more clear. A very tiny and low humming came with it. But as was the image. So was the audio.

It was so difficult at first but eventually i saw. There was a man infront of me. And he was calling my name. Or more or less on top of me shouting my name.

That face. Who's was it ? i couldn't remember.

« Miley ! Miles ! wake up ! »

Wake up ? what did he mean ?

Wake up.

Wake up…

I found my drenched in sweat, hot and sticky. My breathing was frantic, my heart pounding , my whole being shivering.

« seems like you had a pretty bad dream, you were screaming like you wouldn't believe. »

I was on the same couch as earlier today, or yesterday, i wasn't sure on the time. But i could only say it was sometime deep into the night.

I was in some mini shorts and a white tank top. And i was still hot. But shivering as well.

The room looked and felt more cozy at night. It felt secure, strong, and comferting.

I was still a little freaked from my dream.

« you wanna talk about it ? »

I was sitting at the corner of the couch, curled up into a tight ball, with my mouth buried in my knees.

« miles ? »

Chris had brought me down stairs. Or more or less i clung on to him in a frantic panic attack and wouldn't let go. So he had no choice.

« i… i was… »

I couldn't keep control of my breathing at all. Each breath out was soon snatched back by my histeria.

I took one breath in, slow, calm and smooth.

« i was in a forest, incircled by stones, like stone henge… and then.. you appeared and then… » i could the lump in my throat begin to build up again and the tears welled up in my eyes .

« fire. All around me… burning. And more peopel in cloaks… and you pulled open a book. A brown leather boound book with chains and locks… then a beam of light… and coils wrapping my body. I screamed.. and no one heard… »

I started to cry again.

« calm down… »

He slumped in next to me and drapped his arma round my shoulders. I fell into chest and began to sob again.

« i don't know… why i was afraid … i just was… »

He rubbed my arm and cradled me in his arms. His breathing calm. Slow and silent. The rising and falling. His heart barely noticable. But there, forever beating strong and golden.

My tears ran but my sobs became less frequent.

« i twas only a dream Miles. Only a dream. » something in hi stone waas to reassure me but also it might have a double meaning. I couldn't tell. Only his voice carried through.

« i'm sorry i woke you. Did anyone else wake up ? »

« nah. I woke Jake up to get him off the couch but that's all »

« you didn't need to do that ! »

« it's ok, he's gonee to sleep in your bed for the moment, he'll be fine. He falls asleep in seconds »

« do you get bad dreams alot ? »

« sometimes, but nothing to bad. Heck it's the only thing i dream of really, the same dream. Every time. »

« What is it »

« the night my parents were kiled. But i was too young to feel much remorse, but i felt it the same. »

« you're an orphan ? i'm so sorry »

I never knew, that a child could go under so much trauma. To have to witness the death of his parents let alone live with it.

« it's no biggie. I just know they're somewhere where they deserve »

His look was so cold and hard. As if he had turned to stone right before me.

« i wanted to comfort him, but i couldn't say anything.. No words can make up for the part of his life he's lost. He seemed so strong and his head held so high. I never realised. Mind you, who would?

My tears had dried on his shirt. But my eyes soon began to well up with new tears. But from a different feeling.

I huddled to him. Held him so tight. And he too, held me. I was scared to let go of him. And if I did, he'd fall apart, break and crack into a thousand shards. He needed to be held.

My eyes grew heavy. I could soon tell I was falling into the subconscious reality known only as dreams. My mind was washed over by a thick duvet of fantasy.

But I still felt chris's warmth beneath me. His arms around me, mine around him.

"Now that is something special" was probably the first thing I heard that morning. But I took me some time to filter what he said.

" hey it's not like that. She had a nightmare" Chris responded.

" yeah sure." His tone was extremely sarcastic, that had an obvious double meaning.

" why, you jealous" another voice intruded.

" Wha..! no, no no no." the last 'no' lasted a little longer than the first two. And also the last 'no' was really deep, emphasizing the idea that it is defiantly no. no to what though?

" now c'mon jake, we all know your little secret. I bet you wish you were in Chris's position right now, Don't you?"

"aw Karen. That's low" Jake again emphasized the last word with a low and long breath. "you know I can't do anything there. I mean, any dude would wanna be in that position but I if I say yeah you torture me."

" you didn't awnser the question did you. Is it a yes or a no?" Karen was being extremely spiteful, With the same smooth, acidic tone.

" well I…yeah but…" he started hesitating again. He really was stuck in this.

"ah ah! No buts"

"well yeah, ok, I wouldn't mind being in Chris's place right now"

" see. Was that so hard to say?" I could Imagine jakes face all red. But it was a good thing I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes even though I was wide awake. But I still laughed silently under bmy breath at what might be happening.

I heard their footsteps leave in two different directions. When I couldn't hear anything. I decided to say something. Still with my eyes shut.

"morning." I said, with a nice sunshine hint to it.

"don't you go saying to jake you heard all that. It'll make his face explode with embaressment."

"or he'll think someone leaked, and he'll probably think Karen"

I looked up a-t( him. My grin spread wide on my face.

"don't joke about that, when get into a full, no-rules battle royal, it goes on for hours. Last time Karen won and jake's still kind of peeved off about that." his face was dead serious yet his elegant grin kept creaping back in.

Wow, the bad blood between these two flowed much farther than I had interpretated.

I had almost forgotten about last night to be honest. Did Chris and I fall asleep like this through the whole night?

"did you sleep well?" he took the question right from underneath me. I'm starting to think this is a little too convenient that he knows exactly what i'm about to say before I do.

" yes, thank you. I really needed a nice bear hug."

"well that bear hug, -he put his lips next to my ear and whispered- it's still going on."

Had he not let go of me the whole night?

"did you fall asleep, with me like this."

"I can't fall back to sleep that easely, it takes me a few hours. But it's ok, you didn't disturb me. Actually you were so calm and helpless, it was hard to imagine you having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, thank you again"

We sort of sat there for a while. I listened to his breathing that had never changed tempo. Slow, easy and smooth intakes of air. His heart, ever very subtle beating inside his chest. This perfect chest. Neither hot nor cold, yet I felt a warm feeling. I didn't want to leave this. Not now. Not never.  
we sort of sat there for what seemed a short time but actually an hour passed.

I heard more thumps of people on wooden stairs.

"morning!" though multiple people said it at different times and tones.

Nadia was the first I noticed before Julia and Antoine came in. Jake came back in from the bathroom – he was actually in there for an hour- and Kathrine came sliding in on the banisters. Her smile small but very well worn upon her flawless skin.  
Jazzmin walked in through the front door, still in her sky blue pyjamas. She looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"morning", jazzmin had to clear her throat a few times before she could make the words able to hear. She sounded as if she had been shouting the whole night.

"where did you end up this time?" jake called out to her.  
This time? Where?

"not too far... - she stood there, swaying side to side a little- just near next doors pool."

"wait, my pool?"

she just stood there, her eyes in the clouds, as if she were trying to understand relativity.

" yeah" she looked at me, her eyes tired yet wide open. Her head just bounced up and down a little.

She is a strange one.  
Some thing in the kitchen hissed and the ever familiar fragrence of pancakes came whiffling through the threshold.

The TV flicked on. Karen with the remote changed the channels over and over again.  
"you wanna watch two and a half men? Or south park?"

personnally, I like them both but I didn't want to make everyone else watch something they didn't want to.  
"um... well I really don't mind to be honest. I like them both so i'm cool with it."

she bagan to chew her cheek. Her eyes set on the zebra rug.

" what about you guys!" her voice booming throught the many rooms and still so clear.

Various people replied.

"South park", "no! Two-and-a-half-men, it's so much funnier" "south park!" "Two-and-a-half-men!"

eventually we watched Two-and-a-half-men, -it did win the majority-.

I shifted my self to get more confortable in Chris's...

he wasn't there. But he didn't move, I was in his lap and suddenly...

"pancakes!" there he was, apron and plates stacked on his arms.

We all tucked in. chris changed the channel to the news.

Not much was on the news it's self. When it had finished, Nadia took the plates out.

The papparazzi had left and it looked as if it were safe to go out again.

I felt a little embaressed at how my new found friends were in my house. Nadia was twirling around her eyes with splender. Karen looking at the paintings, her mouth wide in grin.

The twins were in the music room. Jazzmin was looking at the orchids and cherry blosoms in the downstairs main bathroom,- this bathroom was huge, it was as big as the lounge, with a japanese styled pool in the middle, with rocks, water features and flowers all around- ,they began to flower two days ago.

And chris, well he was in the kitchen, looking at the magnetic, stainless-steel cooker, and the new oven that had a load of different options on it. I had help my mom when she plans a roast. - two knobs, one button, a thousand options and one seriously confused mother.

He stroked the black granite work surfaces, his face was happier than a thirteen year old getting what he wanted on Christmas day.

I stood in the arch way of the room, watching him. It was strange to see him like this, as if, it were gold. Though the price wasn't far from it.

Jake came in like a lightning bolt, almost sliding around the corner.

"that is a sick pool you got!"

"oh thanks" this was really new to me, being the center of attention.

"um. Do you mind if we could go in?"

his face looked so cheesy and innocent that it was almost tempting to say no to tease him, but I didn't feel like it.

"yeah, knock your self out" though, knowing him, that term may almost be literal.  
he hurried to decking outside by the pool, in trying to rip is shoes off as quickley as he could.

"and if I may ask, is that a wave machine type thing?"

"yeah it is, I thought it'd be cool to have for parties if I ever had any."

"was that the only reason you bought it?" he looked at me knowing that there might be one tiny little reason other than parties.

"well maybe I had a lot of spare cash and maybe I was feeling a little spoilt at the time."

"A little?"

The pool it's self was built in more or less a three dimensional idea in mind;, with fall, slides and bridges across and too,The deepest part was at the middle of the the whole thing, that's where the divingboards were. The wave machine was facing towards the house, but the torrent pushes towards a small water fall that goes back into the pool. So if you fell off, there's a little more fun after.

Jake came rushing back on the scene –in pink and white hawain styled shorts- he then somehow he turned the machine on and a massive torrent of water was pushed up and over. Jake grabbed the yellow surf board from behind and hopped onto the water without going with the current. He was just gliding, without going up or down the wall, Turning and swaying side to side so effortlessly. Sometimes he'd spin around the whole way around. He went up the curved walls and became airborn, holding the board in a cool, and professional way before gliding back into the curved wall with such precision

Everyone else then came out too –where did they get there swim suits from?- they all went to explore the place.

The twins- Julia in a blue and fluo green bikini, Antoine wearing blue and fluo green shorts- both went to the the top of the water fall. Antoine jumped off the top and dived into the water, whereas Julia disappeared into the floor, before shooting through the wall of water from the waterslide inside the.

Nadia – in a zebra bikini- went to the highest diving board and leapt into an elegant spiral plummet before sheathing herself into the blue water.

Jazzmin – wearing a black and pink bikini- then followed with the classic cannonball.

Karen –in a stunning black bikini- went up to the surf simulator but she had a tennis ball in her hand. And the rest falls so predictivly: Karen throws ball, jake get's hit by ball, jake falls over, jake goes over edge in an extremely messy tumble over the side. Jake makes epic splash.

Karen turned round in a soft and slow turn, hand on hip, grin wide and full of herself. I couldn't help but laughing with her.

But something was missing…

And that Something grabbed me. the floor left my feet and I started moving: first forward, then up a little, then a sudden plummet into the water. The hands left me. I swam up and breached the surface, taking the gasp that should of happened thirty seconds ago.

Chris was laughing behind me. he actually picked me up and jumped into the pool with him.

I punched his chest, but I moved backwards instead. He then clenched his fist at the surface of the water and squirted me with water. I then splashed him and vice-versa.

Jake came out of nowhere and was above before crashing down and creating a wall of water in all directions.

Before I knew it, everyone came and jumped in and we all started to have a massive splash-battle-royale.

I jumped out quickly and I saw a big green box stuffed with various water pistols and cannons. I pulled the big orange one and filled it up with the tap beside it. I whipped around and sprayed every one. Soon everyone had a water cannon: ones that spray cold water, some that blast a giant shot. Some that shoot from three holes, and some that blast little blasts.

And that was it, we all started to soak each other, Chris came out behind me with a gun that had been topped up with ice inside. I knew this when Jake was sprayed and he jumped around saying "cold cold cold!"

We were having just so much fun it was unbelievable.

We all got dried and sat outside on the sun loungers, the sun beaming down on a beautiful day.

My mom then came out with three platters of snacks. Everyone thanked her and commented on the house.

After we ate, we whent into the video-game room, where there were free arcade games, a DDR machine. We all took turns in versus mode, seeing who could dance the best. Karen and I came out to be the finalists of our own little tournement.

The music began with an immense pulse that shook right through my body. The first few symbols shot out from the bottom of the screen and my legs whent into immediate automatic.

As the music became more and more intense, so did the dancing. I saw the symbols and acknowledged after I moved my legs to the right place. It was almost as if time had been slown down.

The rhythm was so fast and both Karen and I were neck-and-neck. And I saw my chance to go for some style, so I started to more or less dance instead of simply moving my feet: I twirled jumped, and even did a few brake dance moves.

That's where Karen got too cocky and tried for some style too,flawlessly executing perfect twirls and spins. unfortunately she missed a symbol or two.

I won with a sixty point lead, even though I couldn't breathe, I was still able to laugh at the end of it all.

I asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner. They happily accepted the offer.

5. all shall be unveiled…

For dinner we had bruschetta's: a sort of pizza kind of thing but toast as the base.

We all sat in the dining room, around a giant mahogany round table. It was made up of multiple rings. The outside ring stayed immobile, where guest's were meant to eat off. Whereas the second ring would spin around allowing guests to pass various items. And the centre piece was a pond with two koi fish. One white, the other black, both almost abnormally large.

I know that I wanted a normal life and all, but I just have way too much money so I spoil myself a little.

The food tonight was exceptionally good, the cheese and flavor of the tomato sauce was astounding. And we even had a second course too.

A classic spaghetti and bolgnaise dish with small seasoned meatballs twisted within the many strands of pasta.

The warm aromas of the pasta and tamato sauce filled my lungs. I tried ever so hard not to drool. But jake almost did- well I'm pretty much sure he is-. Jazzmin was already twirling her fork around in the pasta. The twins were nibbling on the meatballs and Nadia wa slurping up a strand before it flicked up and left a drop of sauce on the end of her nose.

And chris sat next to me, a little closer than the the others were to me. but I didn't care, I'd think I'd have abandonment issues if he were a few feet further.

Jazzmin let out a long and miserable sigh.

"aww, it's 8 o'clock guys, looks like we ought to leave. And I was having so much fun with my new found friend. Pity" she purposely made the entire ordeal a total drama."and this house is so big with lots of rooms, poor miley might feel lonely. Yet we must vacate, and leave her be. Sigh"

"hey here's a wacky thought, why don't you guys stay over? Wouldn't that be fun?" I tried to sound as obvious and ironic as possible.

"nah, it's fine seriously, I live next to you anyway so we'll go back home." Chris didn't have to go, I didn't want him to.

"no it's totally cool, it's my house, and we have enough room for everyone. And in the morning, we can all have pancakes and whatever you guys want, I owe you guys anyway."

Jake leaned back on his chair and looked at me in a familiar look, but it wasn't from jake, but someone elses look. "nah it's fine Miles. You needn't do that for us."

Needn't? when was jake getting the vocabulary? Is there a dictionary near him?

jakes eyes drifted to those of chris. This hard cold look that almost had a physical form connecting the eyes of both chris and jake.

jakes expression slowly changed back into a more jake-like-face but he seemed a little dazed for some reason.

"c'mon chris, you ever do that again, I swear to god I'm gonna floor you so hard."

Chris simply smiled and chuckled to himself.

What did Chris do? I didn't see anything go on, and they're both on opposite sides of the table.

Jazzmin was sitting right next to me on my right, I leaned over and she did the same,

"what did jake do?"

her eyes stared dead infront of her, her eylids heavy on her bright, dark eyes. Blank fell apon them like a veil, yet her smile was so calm and innocent, as if she were a child.

"in time, all will be revealed to the eyes of the blind. Light shown to the shadows, bonds will be lifted, and the heave…"

her smile faded, her eyes drew closed, as she fell to the floor.

what happened, what was she on about? Light, shadows, bonds? This wasn't the Jazzmin I knew. Who is this.

"damn it! She did it again! Jake help me!" Again, what did Karen mean by again? Is this normal?

"it's okay, Jazzmin has a peculiar mind wich sometimes goes into a state where she says things that are made up. Eventually her mind then shuts down and reboots. It's not dangerous though, we just need to make sure it doesn't happen in the wrong place." Chris's voice was so close to my ear, but it was so soothing, my heart cooled, and began to melt at his voice.

I could feel my cheeks burning up, and my heart begin to pound.

It took me some time to regain control over something I had never really experienced before. My stomach started to flitter and twist.

But why was this all happening? I couldn't nail it.

"Miles? Miley? Hello? Anybody there?."

I realised after a while Karen was trying to grab my attention. How long was I out?

"oh sorry, I spaced out for a while."

"okay that's cool and everything but what do we do about the corpse on your floor?"

although I knew it was a joke, that was still kind of harsh.

"umm you can put her in the extra room down the hallway, second door to the left."

I opened the dining room door whilst jake cradled Jazzmin in his arms. She looks so innocent, almost like a sleeping child after a long days play.

" she'll be fine. She only needs a little sleep and she'll be back to her old self again. Nothing much to worry about". Chris's smile was the same smile he's always given me and no one else . His smile to me, my smile.

My mom came in with plates stacked upon her arms. And each plate carried the most drool worthy banana split that humanity had ever laid their eyes apon.

Jake stared with the widest eyes I've ever seen whilst his mouth slowly dripped drool onto his lap.

" hey, sir slobberlot, mop up on isle three." It's hard to imagine that Karen and Jake aren't related. It was just like watching two siblings fight over everything.

" yhish, this is the BEST 'nana split i have ever had. Your mum is an

amazing cook." Nadia had already shovvled half of her desert in a matter of seconds, her spoon was a blur and the desert slowly dissapeared, scoop by scoop.

The twins were sharing their desert together, feeding the other whilst being fed. Their brother and sisterly bond was in full contrast with that of Karen and Jake. And jazz was an all-round favourite. and Jake and I...

Even his name in my head gave me flutters, my chest felt the rhythm that my heart set. My mind goes blank when I even think of him.

I've never felt this feeling before, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. It' foreign yet familiar, friendly yet dangerous.

I can't think straight, my head feels strange. Well not my head but me.

I feel strange. What was it about this guy that I've only met a few

Weeks ago.

I awoke when I realised that no one was left in the room. Well except...

" umm, how long was I out for this time?"

He looked at me, his liquid green eyes were cool and calming. His smile caring and patient. His lips separated whilst his husky, soothing voice flowed through.

" long enough for a certain someone stole half of your banana and a scoop of your ice-cream soup."

My spoon still hung from my hand and the melted ice-cream swirled vanilla White, and chocolate brown around the half banana that was left from what was a Jake- related crime.

" come on, everyones watching a movie on that WALL of a TV of yours." his hand slowly and gently held mine, and led me by the gentlest of means, my body followed him as if he were a magnet, and I were the less stronger of the two.

My mind was again clear and blank, but my heart was full and alive. My skin to his was like brushing against a flame that didn't burn nor hurt. A flame that set my heart on fire.

Fragment 6. Memory, dream, or soon to be?

He opened the door to the movie room, when I saw the crack appear in the door way, the sound of bella's voice poured through " ow, paper cut" when we came in, I caught the moment when Edward pushes Bella and jasper and Edward clash.

Eclipse is one of my favourite all time movies. Even though it's not as good as the book, I still loved it Even though it's not as good as the book, I still loved it for many reasons. - one reason MAY be Jacob shirtless every ten seconds-

The room was cool and calm. It's my favourite chill out room. It was a small room, though it was very tall and wide in width. In the back was the projector and all of the tech to make everything the best movie experience As possible. I installed the best home theatre surround speaker system on the Market, and I hacked into it to give it a more life like sound to it with hi quality sound.

Now that I think about it, I really am a spoilt rich girl.

I began to feel embarrassed about the things I have. Though I earn't the money my self, I did buy alot of meaningless things just for my own greed.

The floor was made of six large steps, each one was it's own floor. And each floor had a massive pile of foutons and bean bags. On the edge of each floor was a a low bar that was designed as a footrest . On the far right was a flight of stairs lined with a row of dim lights on each side. And right at the front was an entirely matt-white wall with two long speakers on the sides, another under the screen centre and behind the wall was a built in bass woofer as well as more speakers and woofers around the entire room.

It was too dark to see who was where, but I saw Jazz's silhouette near the dim lights on the third step up.

She's ok, that's good. - how long was I in space out mode?-.

I couldn't see that well but Chris's warm hand guided me through the darkness. By his simple touch, I could be led anywhere by his hand.

It was as if I had no control of my actions, although, I wanted them to happen.

Both present but almost a memory, neither dream nor reality.

His hand slid away from mine as he sat down on the pile of beanie bags and foutons. I did the same.

my skin felt too exposed, I felt like a little kitten without the

Protection of her mother. But this wasnt a family need.

No, it's this strange feeling that's been there whenever I'm with him.

Him...

I can't even say his name without feeling dizzy. What is this feeling?

I wasn't sure what I should do next. They so to follow what you feel inside, but what if you can't understand what's inside? Do you guess or hope it reveals itself?

His arms were up and his hands were behind his head.

I slowly crept towards him, before I laid my head against his chest. His heart beat was strong and full, pulsing through his entire body. The soft rhythm beat slowly against my ear.

His arm fell smoothly over me. Holding me gently.

I curled up closer to him. I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to be closer to Chris.

Chris... Still his name echoes deep within me, filling me to the brim.

The movie soon ended and the lights slowly became more and more brighter. Everyone stretched their limbs from almost two hours of perfect stillness. Except for one person...

He stayed completely still, his arm cradled me at his side.

As everyone got up to stretch more, i curled up closer to him, almost entirely on him.

Everyone had already left the room. Only Chris and I stayed.

The lights automatically dimmed as the door slowly closed in. Till only a little light still shone down from the ceiling, the orange tint was warming as well as nostalgic.

" think it's about time we got up?" his voice croaked in the dark light.

I searched for the words to bring to my lips, but nothing came up. I could only hold him tighter.

" I don't want to." the words whispered through me without thought.

" well should I put another movie on or..." his words were soon cut off.

My hair dangled down over him as I had found myself the same. I hovered over him, his eyes glimmered in the dim light.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Bit it didn't matter. There was no turning back now.

Gently, I let my head lower itself, my fingers held his face. I could hear his heart beating stronger than ever. So I wasn't the only one.

The butterflies flitted frantically inside me. Shivers pulsing through me.

His breath soft and cool against mine.

I heard my voice groan. Yet I didn't feel it.

My eyes slid closed.

A name echoed from deep within me. But I didn't listen.

Our lips touched.

" KEILiB! "

The forest air brushed against my cheeks, the old leaves left their branches and swirled past without a care on this planet. Though this one is so much more violent, it is one of the most serene. She must have put alot of effort into this one.

Even though these humans have come a long way, still they arn't ready for my kind. Their intellect may be fairly advanced, but they're still too ignorant of the things that stand before them.

As the leaves twirled, and the branches of the trees swayed, the air flowed through me, as I do it.

I'm going to miss this planet when I leave. It's only a matter of time now. Well, in technical terms, I'm not leaving, not at all.

My only worry being whether she develops a full life, if she becomes her own self. If she creates her own soul. Her own existence.

It was warm and sticky when I woke up in my room. My eyes slowly opened, letting the light seep through, to find Chris next to me.

What happened last night? I went through a list of events that happened in my head: we had dinner, Jazz had some strange seizure, we watched a movie then... We kissed. That's all I remember, so how did I get to bed, and... Did Chris and I... No, I'd remember something like that.

Or would I?

" mornin' beautiful. How's your head?"

My head? Well I did have a bit of a headache this morning.

" what makes you think that?" trying to hide the gnawing pain in the side of my head.

" well last night... Well we sorta kissed and you then fainted. So I carried you up here, and I stayed with you in case you woke up a little disorientated."

A name echoed through me, someone close yet never heard of.

" You want to get some breakfast?" his voice was a little unsteady.

As he was a bout to get up, I grabbed his hand. I never knew his hands would feel the same as the last time I was here.

What? Last time? But I've only ever hi-fiver him before, what did I mean last time?

The last and first time we kissed of course.

But I've only ever kissed him once, it only happened last night... Wait, who am I talking to? This is my head. Am I seriously talking to myself?

Yes in a way.

SHUSH! Go away!

M

My head went quiet, no reply, only an extreme throbbing left behind.

I clutched my head, my nails digging into my scalp, my breathing was hard and fast, my pulse strong and thumping in my ears.

As I crpucker there; I kept thinking what had just happened? Did I have a small moment of insanity?

The small drops of sweat that crowned on my forehead, began to slowly slide down my face and on to the floor beneath me.

his arms were comforting as he held me. My breathing began to ease. My head gradually calmed, the thumping in my ears soon became quiet.

" I'm ok..." my voice croaked.

Chris helped me up and almost carried me back onto my bed.

" stay calm, and take it easy, I'll be back with something to ease the pain." he then hovered above me, before touching his lips to my fore head.

He left the room without making a single sound. I even checked just incase he was still there.

As I lay there, I tried to make some sort of sense of what just happened. Though it was my own voice in my head, it felt as if someone had majored to hack my thoughts, as if the other voice was some one else.

The head ache began to hammer on the Walls of my brain, thumping, pounding me over and over.

My nails found themselves again digging into tue side of my head, tuis wasn't a normal migraine, though it seemed to be triggered by something.

The voice maybe?

I starting to think that I'm going crazy. Maybe this heat was getting to me.

Chris soon came in with a tray on which lay a bowl, a glass of water, a small carton of juice, and a small glass with various pills at the bottom.

I sat up whilst he placed the tray beside me, before he sat back on the bed. He picked me up with the slightest of ease, as he slid in behind me, and gently sat me on his lap.

How could I spooky little girl, deserve someone as perfect as him? What was so special about me, that he likes? That he loves...

Finally I can put a name on the strange feeling I've been having for Chris, love. I was in love with him.

A smile on my face broke out, and me cheeks burned a little. And my heart beat in a perfect symphony in my chest as I lay into his.

"come on, need to take your meds, we don't want your brain to explode now do we"

I reached for the glass of water and the assortment of pills, some white, some amber, and a few others.

I swallowed each one with a small gulp of water until I got to the last one, the same one I've been taking for years. It's shiny red colour gleamed in the sun that shone through my window.

As it touched my tounge, I could feel the capsule slide around. In one last gulp, it was down my throat, just like the rest of them.

In barely q few moments the effects of the pain killers began to take effect, the throbbing soon calmed into serinty.

I could finally relax a bit, as a lay further into Chris, my head was entirely at peace, and my heart beat in with the rhythm of his.

My eyes slid to a close. My mind drifted to a distant place, beyond the sunset, toward the sunrise.

Fragement 7: sleep well my love.

As I sat there on the bed, with her in my lap, my arms around her waist, my pulse began to race beyond its normal rhythm. Her breathing was so calm and serene. She truly is quite beautiful. I knew I should never feel these feelings. But here I am, in love with her. The soul that shouldn't have existed.

The door silently opened, from which a familiar voice protruded.

" I knew she cast that spell too well." Nadia was right, she did cast the soul spell too well.

" I'm just worried how much soul has been given to Mile's? Too much and SHE could maybe never return to any state. Too little, and Mile's will soon deteriate, and I think she's already started."

Nadia stood in the doorway, staring at miles sympathetically,

" well maybe, miles'll generate more soul from the bond between you, well bonds. It seems last night that you gave her a li


End file.
